psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Stress amongst dentists
Dentists have been known to suffer from occupational stress for many years and this may be linked to the increased risk of suicide in the profession ----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Kent, G. (1987). Stress amongst dentists. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. Papers *Ahola, K., & Hakanen, J. (2007). Job strain, burnout, and depressive symptoms: A prospective study among dentists: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 104(1-3) Dec 2007, 103-110. *Burns, R. C. (1986). Endodontic burnout: International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 33(2) 1986, 17-23. *Cecchini, J. G. (1985). Differences in anxiety and dental stressors between dental students and dentists: International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 32(2) 1985, 6-11. *Cecchini, J. J. (1984). An investigative study of dentists' and dental students' state anxiety and the relationship to dental stress: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cooper, C. L., Mallinger, M., & Kahn, R. (1978). Identifying sources of occupational stress among dentists: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 51(3) Sep 1978, 227-234. *Cooper, C. L., Mallinger, M., & Kahn, R. L. (1980). Dentistry: What causes it to be a stressful occupation? : International Review of Applied Psychology Vol 29(3) Jul 1980, 307-319. *Cooper, C. L., Watts, J., Baglioni, A. J., & Kelly, M. (1988). Occupational stress amongst general practice dentists: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 61(2) Jun 1988, 163-174. *DiMatteo, M. R., Shugars, D. A., & Hays, R. D. (1993). Occupational stress, life stress and mental health among dentists: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 66(2) Jun 1993, 153-162. *Easter, M. K. (1993). Burnout and coping: Personal and occupational stress factors in female dentists: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gorter, R. C., Albrecht, G., Hoogstraten, J., & Eijkman, M. A. J. (1999). Factorial validity of the Maslach burnout inventory--Dutch version (MBI-NL) among dentists: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 20(2) Mar 1999, 209-217. *Gorter, R. C., Eijkman, M. A. J., & Hoogstraten, J. (2001). A career counseling program for dentists: Effects on burnout: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 43(1) Apr 2001, 23-30. *Hastings, A. (1982). Stress in dental practice: Journal of the American Society of Psychosomatic Dentistry & Medicine Vol 29(4) 1982, 111-120. *Heering-Sick, H., & Tonnies, S. (1989). Stress of dentists caused by anxious patients. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Heim, E. (1993). Coping with job stressors in health professions: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 43(9-10) Sep-Oct 1993, 307-314. *Kaldenberg, D. O., & Becker, B. W. (1991). Test of the Korman hypothesis: Performance, self-esteem, and job satisfaction among dentists: Psychological Reports Vol 69(1) Aug 1991, 201-202. *Kaldenberg, D. O., & Becker, B. W. (1992). Workload and psychological strain: A test of the French, Rodgers, and Cobb hypothesis: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 13(6) Nov 1992, 617-624. *Katz, C. A. (1982). Stress and career satisfaction among dentists: An examination of personality and situational contributors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Laine, N. E. (1999). Relationships of job satisfaction, burnout, and coping practices among managed-care and non-managed-care doctors of dentistry. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Litchfield, N. B. (1989). Stress-related problems of dentists: International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 36(1-4) 1989, 41-44. *McCarroll, J. E., Fullerton, C. S., Ursano, R. J., & Hermsen, J. M. (1996). Posttraumatic stress symptoms following forensic dental identification: Mt. Carmel, Waco, Texas: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 153(6) Jun 1996, 778-782. *Peterson, R. L. (1987). The impaired dentist: A challenge to the profession: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rabiner, D. J., Shugars, D. A., & Hays, R. D. (1994). A short-form measure of dentists' job satisfaction: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 17(3) Jul-Sep 1994, 271-275. *Shugars, D. A., Hays, R. D., DiMatteo, M. R., & Cretin, S. (1991). Development of an instrument to measure job satisfaction among dentists: Medical Care Vol 29(8) Aug 1991, 728-744. *St.-Yves, A., Freeston, M. H., Godbout, F., Poulin, L., & et al. (1989). Externality and burnout among dentists: Psychological Reports Vol 65(3, Pt 1) Dec 1989, 755-758. *Taskaya-Yilmaz, N., Ceylan, G., Guler, A. U., Ergun, G., Cankaya, B., & Bek, Y. (2004). The level of burnout in a group of dental research assistants: Stress and Health: Journal of the International Society for the Investigation of Stress Vol 20(3) Aug 2004, 105-111. *Waldman, H. B. (1981). The turmoil of the dental practitioner: Professional Psychology Vol 12(4) Aug 1981, 461-469. *Wells, J. A. (1999). Predictors of job satisfaction in dentistry: The effects of practice characteristics, personal characteristics, and student loan debt. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wells, J. A. (1999). Predictors of job satisfaction in dentistry: The effects of practice characteristics, personal characteristics, and student loan debt. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Winwood, P. C., & Winefield, A. H. (2004). Comparing Two Measures of Burnout Among Dentists in Australia: International Journal of Stress Management Vol 11(3) Aug 2004, 282-289. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category: